Who played that card?
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: Aoba and the cast of DMMD play a friendly game of Cards Against Humanity, someone plays a card that hints towards how Aoba will either be buttsore or something else. Read and leave a comment who do you think played that card!
1. Chapter 1

I got sucked into DMMD and well I was looking for pictures for Noiz, and as I was looking I saw a cards against humanity picture. the card was "How did I lose my Virginity?" and the answer was "teaching a robot how to love." and I love how my mind works sometimes. So here's a funny little fanfic called "who played that card!"

I don't own C.A.H or DMMD, I just love both.

Set during the filming of DMMD game~!

* * *

One day during a break from filming the DMMD game Aoba and the others decided to play Cards Against Humanity. Aoba was the card shark and played the card "how did I lose my virginity?". Everyone gave up their white card. As Aoba placed each of the white card he noticed one card from the small stack. "teaching a robot how to love" was what the card read.

"Ok who gave me this card?" Aoba asked as he began to blush.

"Oh calm down Aoba, it's not like that' in the scrip." Noiz said.

"Uh has anyone really even bother to read the script past your route?" Trip asked.

"No, why should I?" Mink said.

"I think that was part of someone's route." Ren said.

"Who's route calls for Aoba to have sex with?" Sei asked.

"Not me, I just get put in the hospital sadly." Mizuki sulked.

"I know the pain but Aoba is my 'twin' so I can't fuck him." Sei said joining Mizuki in the sulking corner.

"Uh guys, Aoba has sex with me." Clear said as he messed with the gas mask.

"So, he has sex with Noiz, Trip, Virus, Ren, Mink and me too." Koujaku pointed out.

"But Clear is a robot." Ren said. Everyone looked over at Clear and then back to Aoba who had an even bigger blush.

"Soooo, who played that card anyway?" Virus asked.

* * *

So who do you think played that card? Leave your answer in the review~!


	2. Chapter 2

got the idea of this fic from listening to Ren's voice actor's singing Poker Face by Gumi. Can't get the idea of Ren dancing and jamming out to it in his dressing room and Trip and Virus recording it. So here it is.

Also the person who played the card with Viru, not really knowing that Aoba and Clear would fuck.

I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

Trip and Virus were hanging around the studio on their day off. Neither one needed to be there but it was always fun to hang out with their friend's and cause trouble for the crew, misplaced props, music playing at random times, sometimes pulling pranks on their fellow cast members. So far no one was near by and they decided to go to the dressing rooms when music was heard from one of the rooms.

"Hey Trip." Virus said as he pointed to Ren's dressing room. "What's Ren doing?"

"Don't know but he left his door open." Trip said as the two walked over to find Ren dancing around.

"_As usual, I'll be pulling off a perfect crime tonight_

_With my last breath and force,_

_I KILL YOU_

_Making up an alibi, I'm just a two-face pretending_

_That I have been made into a good child_

_I won, I'm so glad, now here's my first request_

_You see that kid over there?_

_I WANT YOU_

_We don't need to write up some type of bargaining point_

_I will make you snatch away that Joker now_" Ren sang loudly thinking no one was nearby, he often sung along to songs he liked. No one was around now because of Aoba and Clear being filmed, normally Ren would watch but today he felt like jamming to music. He didn't think no one would notice him dancing around to the song until he turned around and saw two blond hair males at his door. The music kept going on but he stood still, he went pale and screamed loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" He asked.

Trip and Virus both began to laugh at Ren for a minute then gather themselves. "Sorry Ren, we couldn't help it!" Trip said.

"It's just odd to see you dancing around like that!" Virus said wiping the tears away.

"You do know that's rude to spy on people!" Ren said blushing. "If you tell anyone about this I will end you both!"

"Right right, sorry Ren." Trip said smiling.

"We saw Aoba and Sly dancing to the world is mine a few days ago, it was pretty funny." Virus said

"I bet they both didn't find it funny." Ren muttered as he walked over to his ipod.

"No they didn't find us spying on them funny, but you dancing around was pretty cool!" Trip said as Ren walked over and picked up Ren 2 from the couch.

"I was bored and I didn't have to be on set right now." Ren said.

"Do you often dance to vocaloid songs?" Virus asked.

"I dance to whatever is on shuffle." Ren said as he pet Ren 2.

Trip got an idea and smiled. "Would you be willing to dance to that song again?" He asked.

"Get out!" He order before hearing a crashing noise from outside the room. The three walked to the door to find Clear and Koujaku racing golf carts and Sly and Aoba got out the one that crashed into some old props.

"Looks like you two have to pay for repairs again!" Trip said to the twins.

"No, he has to pay for it!" Aoba said before running to Ren's dressing room.

"You suck!" Sly yelled as he stalked over to Aoba.

"You came up with the idea to race golf carts!" Aoba pointed out. Ren sighed and handed the puppy over to Aoba and pushed him, Trip and Virus out.

"I was trying to relax before I had to go on, if you two idiots want to fight fight outside not in here." Ren said before shutting his trailer door.

* * *

I was bored, so r&r


End file.
